The Chronicles Of Ooo
by Reverse Twister
Summary: The story of Ooo is an old one. But what if something was changed?
1. Chapter 1:The Slippery Slope Starts Here

**Welcome to the game (Simon Petrikov)**

**Your universe has been selected by (ERROR) due to the (ERROR) of (ERROR) and have been chosen to participate in the game due to (ERROR) and (ERROR) in the (ERROR).**

**{Note:Errors many occur due to the lack of knowledge and or the things the GameMaster has decided to exclude from the participant}**

_"Did someone put something in my tea?"._ Simon thought to himself as he stared at his cup hard to see if he could spot any abnormalities. This wouldn't be the first time some of his friends put a little something in his favorite beverage. The last time was at a college party years ago...but hey, you never know. He was at his favorite place to get tea, the Tea Palace, but he wouldn't put it past some of his friends to get hired here just to sabotage his drink and be able to get away with it.

**New Quest Received**

**Would you like to look at it?**

**[Yes] [No]**

_"Doesn't seem like it's affecting my motor function or senses sans eyesight"._ Simon wasn't too worried about the drug/alcohol in his drink as he doubted his friends would seriously injure him.

_"Might as well ride it out while it's here". _He then proceeded to click the **[Yes] **option.

**Preparation (Main Quest Part 1/?)**

**Description: Prepare for the (ERROR) as it will happen in a week.**

**Requirements:**

**-Survive (180 Hours) until the disaster arrives**

**Rewards:**

**-(ERROR) item of (ERROR) rank**

Simon was more worried about why his brain was keeping things from him. He did have more important things to worry about as one of the waiters were making their way to him.

"Hello sir, would you like to see the desert menu?". The waiter asked him and was holding said desert menu. Simon thought about weather or not he should treat himself to a special something. He decided so as he was feeling a little down. The reason for this is because his fiancée, Betty, went out of town to visit her parents. She was expected to come back at the end of the week...that's were the "disaster" deadline must've come from.

"Yes I would love to see the **[Menu]**". Simon said, but was surprised when another blue box popped up as the waiter put the menu at his table.

**-Menu-**

**[Stats]**

**[Skills]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Perks]**

Simon was interested about what the options and surprises to come next so he picked the first one on the list, **[Stats].**

**Name: Simon Petrikov**

**Occupation: Antiquarian**

**Level:1**

**HP:100**

**MP:100**

**Vitality:10**

**Strength:10**

**Dexterity:10**

**Intelligence:10**

**Wisdom:10**

**Luck:10**

**Stat Points:5**

**[Skills]**

Simon was a little worried about the fact that in his 47 years of living and traveling the world in search of undiscovered artifacts of ancient age, he had yet to advance a single level...well whatever, he wasn't to worried what his mind perceived as "good enough" for another level.

He didn't mind at all.

While contemplating why his subconscious was a bit of a jerk, he clicked on the **[Skills] **option.

**Skills:**

**Gamers Mind/Passive/LVL:MAX/Origin:GameMaster**

**Description: Keeps the user calm under otherwise hindering intense emotions like fear or hatred**

**Gamers Body/Passive/LVL:MAX/Origin:GameMaster**

**Description: Allows the user to have a body like it was a game character and ,as long as the participant has, HP be able to recover from otherwise fatal wounds and limb loss**

**{Note:Former skills that have been acquired through life before the game have been removed due to the wishes of the GameMaster wanting to "remove unnecessary skills from the list". We apologize if you become distraught over this action}**

As Simon finished reading the final bits of information the hallucinations were presenting to him, a earthquake suddenly shook the shop to its core. The earthquake , one of the strongest he ever felt, left as quick as it came. The damage wasn't to severe as it only had some 3-4 seconds to affect the shop. Everyone seemed fine and Simon reached for his tea in relief as no one was seriously injured.

What Simon didn't realize was that his cup was affected by the earthquake as much as he was so it moved several inches from its original position. When the dots in his head connected, as he saw other customers clutching their tea in their hands, it was already to late as his hand slowly reached its point of impact on the cup.

"AHHHHhhhhh?" Simons screaming eventually faded as he realized that the pain wasn't like the other times he dropped a boiling liquid on himself. He expected the pain to eventually fade away as it cooled down, but the fade to nothing came relatively quicker compared to other times.

People stared at him oddly at his outburst, but he was to busy being embarrassed and making a beeline for the bathroom to dry his pants. He walked into the bathroom and went to a nearby air dryer to hopefully help the stain remove itself from his pants.

When he thought that he got it as dry as he could he made his way over to mirrors in the bathroom to see if his hair wasn't messed up to bad as to be unpresentable to strangers. He looked in the mirror to examine himself to see if he could spot any ruffles in his clothes caused by the earthquake or tea accident. His olive skin seemed to blend in well with his dark brown hair and similarly dark brown eyes behind his blue colored glasses he almost always wore. He noticed that his casual red bow tie was crooked on his casual dark colored V-necked vest over his simple white shirt. He fixed his bow tie as he stared disdainfully at the tea on his pair of black pants reaching his ankles.

**Skill Obtained**

**Observe/Active/LVL:1/Origin:Repeated Use**

**Description:Shows information on the target of the level of the skill is high enough through the format of the game**

**Cost:N/A**


	2. Chapter 2:The Slope Dips Down

Simon knew that he was just stalling for time now. He didn't want to face that fact though. He knew that eventually realize that no matter how long he took...he knew he had to come out of the bathroom and be embarrassed out in the real world. Besides the fact that the people in a regular place he goes too probably think he's a total weirdo.

Simon knew that the tea was as hot as usual as he had a taste before it spilled on him. The usual pain from hot tea spilled him was there as usual, but it disappeared a lot sooner then the others. Even know he could feel the heat like a hot blanket on his leg. Even then the heat was fading as it cooled down on his skin.

He knew deep in the logical part of his brain that this isn't possible because it would go against all science he ever learned. That the existence of a higher being was simply illogical and that he was definitely being affected by a drug that dulled pain and altered vision.

The more emotional and adaptable part of his brain was already coming up with questions on how this "game" supposedly affected him. How do these stats affect him in the real life counterpart via his body? Does his occupation make him seem more like a antique researcher/collector or if not, what else then?

He was wondering about his new skill. **Observe** was interesting as it was apparently cost free as the description implied. As he thought about the possible utility's of this information gathering skill and how to activate it.

**Help Request noticed and answered**

**Active Skills: Skills that have to be manually activated by the participant and cost, or not, a cost of MP that depends of the power/duration/speed/etc.**

_"Huh" _Simon thought to himself as he examined the helpful message the game sent to him. He eventually leaved the bathroom after the fixed his hair a bit and exited the bathroom in façade of a cool calm collected person who didn't just yell out in public for no apparent reason except for the sake of it.

He entered his seat and had a sip of the rest of his tea as he had a inspired thought about how he could find evidence to prove/disprove his opinion on this game matter once and for all.

"**Observe**" He spoke quietly as he stared at his cup of tea in slight anxiousness to decide for this matter once and for all... he hoped.

**Name:Ceramic Tea Cup**

**Rank:Normal**

**Durability:86%**

**Description:A ceramic cup made for drinking tea**

_"..." _Simon thought it was fair to say that he was a little disappointed in the description, or lack thereof, about his cup. He supposed he shouldn't have expected too much from a cup made for tea in a small establishment. He guessed he should **Observe** something a little more valuable or unique.

_"Maybe..."_ He thought as he stared at one of the waitresses. He knew that this could qualify as a intrude of privacy, but who would know. He hesitated before he could choke out the courage to speak the activation word, but eventually mustered it out.

"**Observe"**

**Name:Marie Tritten**

**Occupation:Waitress**

**Level:5**

**HP:100**

**MP:N/A**

**Vitality:14**

**Strength:15**

**Dexterity:16**

**Intelligence:17**

**Wisdom:15**

**Luck:9**

As Simon looked at the stats of Marie, another box popped up beside the one from observation.

**Observe is now LVL 2**

**Effect:None**

Simon was a little disappointed as nothing happened from this "LVL" increase but he supposed it had to lead to something eventually. As he looked at the girls stats he noticed that hers was at the least 4 more higher than his straight 10's across the board. He could see why the stats were allocated were they were according to her occupation. Low vitality and strength due to not needing much of it. High dexterity and intelligence to be quick on her feet to deliver orders and smart enough to remember those orders. He wasn't sure on the wisdom stat as he supposed they, waiters and waitresses, needed to know if the order was right for that type of person, like not giving a 7 year old kid the spiciest option on the menu because you've seen grown men cry from a bite on it just becuase he asked for it on a whim. Luck was really a roll of the dice (_Get it?) _due to its seemingly unneeded impact on her job. He was thinking that the only people who need a lot of luck are professional gamblers and the like.

But the real problem was this disaster event. If the skills were real then why wouldn't the quests be? He pondered about the quest as he pulled it up once again.

**Preparation (Main Quest Part 1/?)**

**Description: Prepare for the (ERROR) as it will happen in a week.**

**Requirements:**

**-Survive (179 Hours) until the disaster arrives**

**Rewards:**

**-(ERROR) item of (ERROR) rank**

The time from 180 hours to 179 in the time appointed. He was getting a little freaked out about this as it will come one week from now. He checked the clock on the wall above the customer service line and it read 1:10. He did some quick math and realized that the disaster will strike at noon. Simon thought about how to prep and warn everyone but then remembered his fiancée...Betty.

_"Oh no..."_ Simon felt useless about the fact that Betty would be miles away from him without any way for him to get to her. He didn't know if vehicles would be operational even if he could get a car as Betty took his to travel. He said he was fine without it as he didn't have any big lectures to attend this week, one of the reasons Betty choose this week.

Simon thought about how he could improve his chances to survive this so called disaster and how to report this to the big officials, when a blue box popped up and presented him with something mildly alarming.

**Warning**

**You must not tell ANYONE about the events that will transpire**

**We would not want the future to alter due to some antique person spouting flamboyant "truths" about the world ending...right?**

**That is all**

**Sincerely, GameMaster**


	3. Chapter 3:Beginning Of The 1000 Years

So with the fact that this omnipotent master could read his mind and thoughts. Simon guessed that reading minds was included in the range of being omnipotent. He was pretty distressed about the not-telling-everybody-the-world-was-ending thing. He says that he was distressed but not so much due to the **[Gamers Mind]**.

That in and of itself was pretty scary as he, GameMaster, could alter his mind as he pleased. He knew that he hasn't, probably, changed it much so far sans **[Gamers Mind****]** so he wasn't going to dwell on it to often.

It wasn't like he didn't feel empathy and fear like other people. It was just turned down from a 6 to a 0.5, like a sedative for pain. Simon was then worried about his next major problem.

_How _does one prepare for the apocalypse? He was going to go with a traditional apocalypse for the sake of simplicity. Bomb goes off and radiation covered waste lands now occupy earth.

He supposed that stocking up on food and water couldn't really go wrong in most situations expect for his bank account. He could probably buy a couple dozen cans and jugs of water if he really committed to this preparing for the end of the world and splurge all his money.

He was going to need to learn how to defend himself from other animals and human survivors. He thought about buying a gun, a simple and easy weapon to learn and use but he was worried about bullets running dry real fast as his food ran out and he needed to kill animals.

He thought about all these things as he walked home from the tea store after he paid the waiter. He was wondering about how difficult it would be to learn how to use a weapon in a week. When he was thinking about all these things he noticed a bright neon sign that caught his eye.

**Karate School Going Out Of Business!**

**Quick one on one lessons are available!**

**All lessons are half off!**

Simon got a bit concerned about the multiple self defense schools closing down in his neighborhood. He met a couple of the members of the places being shut down, the problem didn't seem to be them as, sans a few teenage workers hoping to whittle down the loan that is the despair of all, they were happy to teach and had some skill in it. The root of the problem seemed to lie in the few people actually wanting to learn karate and the like. That's when it struck like a message from the heavens in the form of a lightning bolt as Simon realized.

"_One on one lessons would be great, the lessons cost halved and I bet I could learn the basics and be able to go from there" _Simon pondered as he weighed the pros to doing this for his week. The cons were obvious as he would lose time to do other things that might help more. He weighed his options while he stood there in deep thought. He eventually decided to give it a chance and see where that leads him as he walks through the doors of this failing establishment.

**-One Week Later-**

**Preparation (Main Quest Part 1/?)**

**Description: Prepare for the (ERROR) as it will happen in a week.**

**Requirements:**

**-Survive (1 Hours) until the disaster arrives**

**Rewards:**

**-(ERROR) item of (ERROR) rank**

It wouldn't be wrong to say that Simon being worried would be a understatement. Although he spent all week "preparing" for the big thing, he wasn't super confident about things because he still wasn't sure what "it" was. It could be a flood or his bomb theory, he was hoping for the latter as that's what he most expecting and prepared for. His theory wasn't completely unfounded as they were on the brink of war, the theory wasn't completely concrete as the predicted clash was a couple years from now. In the meantime of waiting he glanced through how far he got in his skill lvl's.

**Observe/Active/LVL:9/Origin:Repeated Use**

**Description:Shows information on the target of the level of the skill is high enough through the format of the game**

**5th Lvl effect:Able to observe race**

**Cost:N/A**

**Adaptable Karate/Passive/LVL:7/Origin:Taught**

**Description:A simple form of karate learned through the basics of how to punch and kick. Taught to those who wish to deviant from the forms or those who wish to learn how to make one entirely**

**5th Lvl effect:Able to evolve _once_ into a better, or worse, skill using a object according to the players desire**

**Cost:N/A**

** Physical Endurance/Passive/Lvl:5/Origin:Repeated Use**

**Description:A skill that lessens physical damage by 1% every lvl.**

**Current Percent:4%**

**5th lvl effect:Increases health regeneration by 1.5x**

**Cost:N/A**

Simon was a little disappointed that he only gathered 3 skills within the week, but he supposed that they were pretty good. The adaptable karate and physical endurance were pretty good, especially when he got the 5th lvl bonus. The karate bonus was pretty good and he was tempted using it on a weapon he currently had, but he refrained due to the even more tempting item from the quest that started this all. He got the physical endurance from spars with his teacher beating him to the ground with his vastly better skill. He was pretty happy about the increase in health regen, it would get really better with later on health regen as his current was, thanks to observation, 3 health per second. That turned into a not so groundbreaking 4.5, but when his regen got better so would the increase. About on the 3rd day he realized he could observe his health and mp and then the regen stats stayed and didn't go away. Simon naturally observed his other stats to see if he could get the same reaction, he didn't.

**Name: Simon Petrikov**

**Occupation: Antiquarian**

**Race:Human**

**Level:1**

**HP:100 (Regen:4.5/min)**

**MP:100 (Regen:3/min)**

**Vitality:10**

**Strength:10**

**Dexterity:10**

**Intelligence:10**

**Wisdom:10**

**Luck:10**

**Stat Points:5**

Simon didn't want to spend his stat point, he refrained from that because he couldn't increase them. He thought that they could be his trump card as they could increase his battle potential in a instant. Although he was lacking in the stats department, made apparent by all the people he observed, he did have his skills. It seemed that beside the stat page and equipped items, no one else had the things he had like inventory and skills. He was hoping that would be enough to make him stand more equally in this disaster. As he glanced at his items equipped, he became amused as a box popped up and reminded him of a old phrase.

**Notice:Preperation (Main Quest 1/?) requirements meet, quest complete**

**Rewards:Item distributed to players inventory**

_"Speak of the devil and he shall come" _Simon thought fondly before a massive boom threw him to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4:The Crown Of Ice And Frost

**Continued Main Quest Received**

**Would You Like To Look At It?**

**[Yes] [No]**

Simon didn't really notice the box as he was a bit busy being deafened by the boom. Simon was more scared about the noise rather then the earthquake that was caused. The intensity died soon after it's peak hit him. Simon suspected that this wasn't a earthquake as the noise came at the same time as the major rumble. It died down enough that Simon could get to his feet and take a glance at the damage the pseudo earthquake caused to his living room he was in. He finally noticed the box and was interested on what it was so he accepted the offer.

**Finding Your Potential (Main Quest 2/?)**

** Description:Reach a sufficient amount of skill in a particular area**

**Requirements:Achieve lvl 10 in the skill given by item from the previous quest**

**Rewards:Orb Of Sentience**

Simon was a little confused about the orb but was excited to finally the item he was literally waiting a week for. He could barely contain himself as he opened his inventory and grabbed the item from his inventory.

It seemed to be a golden circular crown the had 3 spiky points as the front with the middle one being the tallest with the ruby's in the middle parts of the spikes with the middle tallest one having a longer ruby. He then **Observed** it.

**Name:Crown Of The Ice King (?)**

**Rank:Mythic**

**Durability:100%**

**Description:A crown that gives the wearer incredible ice magic at the cost of sanity**

**Effects:**

**-Gives the wearer pale blue skin and internal temperature lowers greatly**

**-Nose elongates along with white hair and beard**

**-Immortality as long as the crown is worn**

**-Power over the ice and snow**

**-Ability to see spirits**

**-Perpetual insanity that begins when the crown is put on and accelerates from crown usage**

Although Simon was excited about using the crown of ice, he was worried about the insanity thing. He was hoping that his skill **[Gamers Mind]** could cancel it like the description said so. He did doubt that the reward he was given would actually hinder him, but you never know what goes on in the head of a so called **GameMaster**. Simon supposed that the only way to see if the skill would work was if he put it on, so he did.

**Item Equipped:[Crown Of The Ice King]**

**Skills Received:**

**Ice Kings Magic/Active/LVL:1/Origin:Item**

**Description:Magic granted by the crown of ice king. Powerful elemental magic that grants control over all things cold such as ice, snow, cold wind, and snow clouds.**

**Cost:Depends on mass or control needed**

**Wizard Eyes/Passive/LVL:MAX/Origin:Item**

**Description:Able to see things beyond the physical plane of existence**

**Cost:N/A**

**Toggle:Off**

Simon felt the changes occurring through him, they didn't hurt in any way shape or form. If anything they felt like growing, he supposed the changes were in laymen's terms, a inch or two taller in a couple seconds. He could his nose growing slightly longer about a centimeter, he didn't feel his hair changing color but he could look in a mirror later to double check.

**Notice:Insanity negated from [Crown Of The Ice King] due to stronger effect of [Gamers Mind]**

Simon was relieved about not having to worry about going insane for the rest of his days. He was interested about what actually happened outside, instead of having assumptions. He started to walk to his door to step outside when he glanced at a mirror at head height near the door used to do a last minute check before going out. His hair was snow white as the crown said, but it was still a little shocking to actually see it.

He brushed off the side affect as it was worth it to be able to use magic. He was excited to use actual magic and not cool-tricks-that-look-real-but-you-know-there-not-magic. He thought about how to practice it while he grabbed the door handle and turned it so he could see what happened to the world.

Apocalyptic was truly the only term that could encapsulate the magnitude of destruction that happened to the once tall and proud city. Their were buildings on the edges of the urban society and most were destroyed and knocked over, all were on fire as they burned like the rest of their brethren. His house was mostly intact as it was relatively far away from what he thinks is the impact zones edges, he assumed the zone of impact by the charred landscape. It was still pretty far away from his house but the hole that it caused went onto the horizon and probably farther as he couldn't see the slopes curving up towards the edges of a bombs circle of explosion. He says bomb as he thinks that somebody wanted to strike first or the bomb accidently went off. A fire was getting pretty big and close to Simon so he thought he could practice his "Kings Magic" on it. Simon then concentrated on the power he discovered inside of him during his week of preparation.

**-Flashback-**

Simon was breathing heavily as he laid down on a mat.

"Is that all you got Simon my boy?" Said a burly man in a traditional karate uniform as he barely breathed more then average. He was a tall man with black hair, blue eyes, and a personality to match the proudful Viking he has the build form. He was Andrew Alabaster and was his one on one teacher in his lessons.

"Kind of" Simon responded as he felt tired, but not the regular dead tired he became when Andrew was done with him.

"Then I have a idea that will be good for you in your spare time when your not learning the ways of the warrior, meditation" He jovially countered back. He then sat down in a pose he would later told to be called a full lotus. He then patted a spot next to him on the red mat that was him signaling for Simon to sit down. Simon obliged as he tried to attempt the pose the much bigger man was easily performing. This really demonstrated how much of a master he truly was, he heard that Andrew studied karate for a couple decades and it was apparent by his skill level.

"Now concentrate on clearing your mind and breathing in and out" Andrew said to Simon as he did what he told him. He tried to concentrate on his breathing, clearing his mind was easy as he did that times before lectures to then read his script a 100th time and really absorb what the words mean, but there was something grabbing his attention that he didn't notice before. He noticed a sort of thing that he could only call a lake in the middle of his being. He could feel it was full, compared to something else he didn't know, and could feel his subconscious telling him it was the infamous MP that he could never use. He could feel that the "lake" could flow to most anywhere in his body to do something he couldn't do yet. It was like being able to kick a ball but with nothing to kick at was the best analogy he could compare this feeling to.

**-Flashback end-**


	5. Chapter 5:Fun With Frost

Simon found it a little weird to be happy after millions of lives were lost in a instant, but he couldn't really feel sad or depressed because of **[Gamers Mind]** as it repressed those negative feelings and was then overpowered by the more positive like happiness. He then cast those thoughts to the void as he focused on the lakes worth of MP he had at his disposal. He wasn't sure how much it cost to put out a relatively big flame but he was sure muster out something. It was **[Ice Kings Magic]** so he was hoping for it to be powerful, he didn't really have a benchmark to compare it but he could guess based in it's effectiveness.

He focused on using is skill and moving the MP to where he wanted it to, his hand. He was hoping he could chose the way it came out like the way he could decide how to produce the things he wanted. Simon already knew what he could produce from the skill **[Ice Kings Magic] **but it only told him what he could produce and not how to use it. He was guessing that was also another one of the perks from this **GameMaster **so he didn't have to blindly stumble through producing much of anything.

Besides the fact on how powerful this system was, he could feel the MP flowing through his chest and then his arm as it reached his hand. He could instinctively feel that the MP needed something to be put through to be used or expelled. This is where his **[Ice Kings Magic]** came into play as he focused on the active skill to use the MP, he then could feel the MP "using" the skill to be expelled into something more then it's liquid form. Simon was a little surprised as he blanket of snow came shooting our from his hand and landed on the fire causing it not to be extinguished but defiantly weakened by the more powerful than average snow. Simon was impressed by the fire being weakened from it's roaring fire to a more tame campfire level flame. He was excited by the possibility of using his other more icy powers to make something better and more effective. He did decide to check his mana pool to see the damage though.

**Name: Simon Petrikov**

**Occupation: Antiquarian**

**Race:Human**

**Level:1**

**HP:100 (Regen:4.5/min)**

**MP:56 (Regen:3/min)**

**Vitality:10**

**Strength:10**

**Dexterity:10**

**Intelligence:10**

**Wisdom:10**

**Luck:10**

**Stat Points:5**

Simon did guess that the time between him casting the magic, that felt cool to say, and checking his screen was about 2 minutes. After a bit of math he realized that he recovered 6 MP which meant it cost him 50 MP to cast that blanket of snow. That was literally half of his MP supply after some, albeit powerful, snow. While he was glooming a bit on how much it cost to be a wizard, his mana and the flame recovered so he wanted to try something different this time. He tried concentrating MP to his foot this time, the process was a bit quicker as he had a better idea of what to do. He suspected it would become even more faster the more he "flexed his magical muscles" so he could practice the art of muscle memory and hoped it worked for magic too. Besides the more technical side he then focused on the more ice side of his magic and expelled the magic on the ground towards the fire. The result was a pretty cool effect, in his opinion, of ice spreading across the ground at a supernatural pace towards the fire in a cone form and the ice covering the ground below the flame. The ice was a lot more colder than the flame was hot and was quickly snuffed out by the stopped ice crystals after they consumed the entire flame in their own way. Simon was too busy on his knees recovering quickly but still felt mentally exhausted from using almost all his MP which was almost true by the fact he checked his MP status

**MP:10 (Regen 3/min)**

Simon then sat on the ground as his MP was already recovering at a pretty fast rate so he felt better. He then started to meditate to help himself focus and see if there's anything different about his MP lake. He was correct about the changes as he noticed a sort of faucet pouring more MP into his lake that was connected to a pipe that lead off to places that he couldn't follow as when he tried his head started hurting. Simon knew when to take a hint and didn't try to pry any further and just focused on the faucet filling his lake to the brim and then stopping. He was super glad for the relatively quick recovery time as it would be helpful.

**Ice Kings Magic in now LVL 2**

**Effect:None**

Simon was happy about the lvl up after only 2 uses, they were pretty powerful though. He supposed the lvl up would be harder to get each time, his **Observe** lvl could attest to that as it took the better part of the week to raise it to lvl 8. Simon then started walking around when he realized that he should bring out his travel needs. Simon then reached into his **Inventory** and brought out a dark olive green backpack with 2 small pockets on the bottom side of it and another one on the wide side at the bottom also. It had a light brown sleeping bag attached to the top with 2 straps. Inside of it were the basic necessities like a toothbrush, toothpaste, cans of food, and a jug of water. He had multiple of those things and more in his **Inventory** but if he came across people, he didn't want them seeing him bring things out of nowhere. As he was pondering the multiple uses of his powers and how long it would take to reach the level requirement for the main quest, he saw something.

It was a little girl.


	6. Chapter 6:The Little Girl

Simon was getting even more worried as he saw the girl crying. When he got close he put down his backpack against a nearby wall, while he ran up to her. He crouched down next to her and wiped away a tear. She seemed to be just sad and Simon kind of knew how to make children happy from books and experience. Simon got back up and looked around to spot what he needed. He found one and walked over to it to grab the toy, exactly what he was looking for.

It appeared to be a red stuffed bear with buttons for eyes and a sewn on smile. The limbs were something akin to being stretched out to the point they looked like noodles. There were also two buttons on the butt of the toy too. He **Observed **it to see if he could spot any abnormalities on the doll.

**Name:N/A**

**Rank:Normal**

**Durabilty:100%**

**Description:A simple stuffed red toy**

Simon nodded to himself as he came back to the girl and offered her the toy. She looked at it for a second and then grabbed it and hugged it with a more happier attitude now. She smiled at him, but Simon was looking around if he could spot any potential parents that accidently lost her. He didn't spot anyone in his vision, but that didn't mean much as there were some buildings around them to block his view. Simon did walk into the city on the edges of the disaster that survived the explosion, but they looked like they could fall any second. Simon was curious about how the girl got here and so he decided to ask her some questions about that.

"So what's a cute little girl like you doing out in this dump?" He asked playfully to try and keep her hopes up.

"I was in the store over there looking at stuff when a big boom scared me so I got to the ground and hid there till it stopped and then I came out here" The little girl said as she pointed over to a store that sold musical instruments. It had a building on top of it and Simon then realized why no one else was here, no one else was alive. It was a miracle that the little girl survived and came out of that wreckage practically unscathed. He was distressed about one fact in her story though.

"So did you walk in there alone or were your parents with you?" Simon tried to beat around the bush and be sneaky with his questions as he didn't want to tell her that her parents were dead.

"Mom went to the car to go get her money she forgot, she wanted me to come with but I wanted to stay and look at the guitars" Said the midnight hair colored girl. She said nothing else so he assumed she didn't know where her mother went. The thoughts going through Simons mind were not pleasant ones as the most likely scenario that happened was that the girls mom died in the initial explosion. But Simon wanted to hope that the girls mother was nearby and survived.

"Do you know where she is?" Asked the girl innocently, unaware what the truth would do to her. Simon got nervous under the gaze of the child, it felt like a judge ready to decide if his lie was good enough to fool her or tell her the truth. Simon opted to go with the former as he didn't think this young girl could survive this environment with a broken heart.

"She probably just got lost on her way back, we should probably go look for her" Simon answered slightly nervous as he hoped it was a good enough lie. He hoped that the girl would buy it and come with him to survive and search for her mother. There was a possibility that the mother was alive and if they found her it would be a win-win situation for everyone. A win for the girl and her mother because they could live together as they should and a win for him as he could protect them and have the satisfaction of lying for a good purpose and it coming true.

She nodded as she believed the fid he fed her. Simon let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, he did find it a little funny how he got super nervous trying to lie to a little girl. He the offered out his hand to the girl to take it and so she did, but before she could grasp his hand he remembered his low body temperature. He realized this and snapped his hand back and reached into his backpack and pulled out a mitten for his hand he packed. He did have other things like hats and coats, he prepared for most end of the world scenarios like a frozen one, but he didn't need the other things for this he thought as he put it on. He then grabbed the girls hand that was still outstretched as the girl was a little confused but then giggled at his odd behavior.

"Your a weird old guy" The little girl said as she looked at him oddly. It was a little embarrassing for a young girl to be making fun of a 47 year old man, but at least no one else was here. Then a fun and informative game, at least for him, came to mind that they could do as they walked.

"Hey, do you want to play 21 questions?" Simon asked in the most joyful tone he could speak out in. Even though he only played this game a couple times it was one of the best ways to get to know each other, while using your 2 question passes to leave some secrets to yourself to keep a potential significant other intrigued.

The first time he played it was with Betty may have also influenced his opinion on this.

Now you might be wondering why Simon wasn't worrying at all about Betty, his fiancée.

The reason was that she was okay, Simon knew that.

She had to be.


	7. The End

**Hey**

**Im still alive!**

**I do have to be honest and come clean that I did forget about this whole story for, *checks publish date* almost a year.**

**I have good news and bad news. (First and second paragraph after this respectively (So you can choose which to read first))**

**Good news is that I will become more active and publish a whole new story that has been rampaging through my thoughts for the past couple days, its also a gamer one (-Warning)**

**Bad news is that I will be dropping this story for the foreseeable future. I might pick it back up again but that's a solid maybe. I do think this is still a cool idea but I don't have the original story-line/ideas I had a year ago and honestly I would've done it differently if I could go back in time./strong/p**

**I apologize for the two reviewers I have probably upsetted due to this action/strong/p**

**I do hope to keep the interesting content I have previously made so that they can approve of my new story.**

**Please continue to help me inspire and make better stories, RT out.**

**(I hope RT Games doesn't see this and sue me)**


End file.
